Damn good babysitter
by watermelloncat
Summary: We all know that Steve is an amazing babysitter, so how would he handle it if one of his kids gets sick? Please leave me comments, constructive criticism, I love reading feedback D


Steve sat in the warmth of his car in the school carpark, drumming his fingers in an unknown rhythm on the steering wheel.

He hadn't been there for long before he spotted Max walking alone towards the car, her skateboard tucked under her arm. Just behind her he could see the buildings of his old high school a little way off in the distance. Distracted by those unpleasant memories, he missed when Max lifted up her elbow to shield a couple of coughs.

Max promptly flopped in the passenger seat after she opened the door, unbelievably grateful that Steve had thought to turn on the heating system.

"The boys took their bikes, they wanted to race you" she tells the older teenager, before sniffling and tiredly leaning her head against the back of the seat.

Steve's smirk quickly vanishes when he gets a closer look at Max. Her eyes are glassy and tired, and her naturally fair skin seems even more washed out.

"You not feeling too good?"

"Uh-uh" Max moans before swallowing painfully.

"Your parents make you go to school, or you thought you could rough it out?" Steve asks concernedly, turning his body in the driver's seat to face her.

"Parents aren't home" Max stops to sniffle again, "Billy made me go."

Steve purses his lips and shifts the car into drive a little too forcefully, he didn't care if Max noticed.

"You've got about 20 seconds to figure out if you want to go to Mike's or if you want me to take you home" he tells her as he pulls the car out of its park and drives towards the intersection.

"Take me to Mike's, I don't wanna go home"

The boys and their bikes were just speeding around the side of the house when Steve pulled into the driveway.

At the sound of her friends arriving Eleven made towards the front door, having unlocked it when Hopper had dropped her off earlier. She came out of the house to see the boys bouncing around Steve and Max, yelling "we bet you!" and whooping in victory.

As she joined the group the boys shared high-fives with her, she was too captivated by their excitement to turn them down.

"Guys, guys. It was probably my fault" Max's eyes were scrunched like the yelling was giving her a headache.

Taking a new notice in the appearance of their friend, the sounds of celebration were quickly cut off and replaced by the boys beginning to launch questions.

"Are you okay?"

"… why didn't you say you were this bad?"

"Holy shit, your voice!"

At the volley of questions Max subconsciously shields herself towards Steve, not wanting the attention.

"Why don't we get some food in you all? Who's hungry?" Steve distracts, knowing that Max won't answer anything.

Inside the kitchen is crowded with kids and Steve alike, all searching for ingredients and equipment to make grilled cheese.

Steve lifts his arms into the air to avoid Dustin as he walks past him carrying the cheese from the fridge, avoiding Mike searching for knives in the kitchen draw. As he's stopped by the traffic, Steve spots Max sitting away from them on the couch and when the path is clear he makes his way over to her.

"You hungry?" Steve asks as he comes up to her.

"Not really" she says quietly.

"Do you feel nauseous at all?" Steve crouches down in front of her.

Max shakes her head. She hadn't felt much like eating all day but she didn't feel like her stomach would revolt anytime soon.

Steve reaches a hand forward to feel her forehead. "Burning up a little bit there, kiddo" he mentions as plates can be heard clanging in the background.

Max laughs a little, "you're surprisingly good at this."

A small smile crosses Steve's lips, "we'll find you something."

A few minutes later they're all sitting around the lounge eating and chatting happily, though Max is just happy listening. Mike and Eleven had found her some orange juice from the fridge and Steve had made her toast, telling her to eat what she can, no stress.

Science fiction movies were weird, Steve concludes after they had all moved down to the basement to watch some film which he's struggling to understand.

The kids sit on the floor in the blanket fort they had made the other week, eyes all transfixed to the TV screen. Apart from Max, who had fallen asleep on the couch pretty soon into the movie; so, they had turned the sound down and limited talking.

Near the end of the movie quiet footsteps can be heard coming towards the basement before the door swings open. "I thought you'd taken them out. I couldn't hear anyone" Nancy looks at Steve in the chair next to the couch, as she comes down the stairs. Although she spoke softly it didn't stop some of the boys from shushing her quietly.

Her eyes widen in bewilderment and she looks back at Steve who flicks his eyes over to Max on the couch.

"What's wrong?" Nancy whispers as she crouches down in front of the sleeping girl.

"She's sick…Billy made her tough out a day of school," Nancy could see fire behind Steve's eyes, "crashed pretty much as soon as we came down here."

"We should take her up to my room," Nancy suggested. Although they had covered her in a blanket, sleeping on the couch wouldn't be as comfortable as in a bed.

Steve nodded before replacing Nancy in her position crouching in front of the couch.

"Max?" he puts the backs of his fingers on her cheek, the coldness stirring her awake and she blinks her eyes open. "Hey" Steve smiles when her eyes look up at him, they're barely focused. "We're going to take you upstairs, okay?"

Max sleepily hums in response.

Steve leans over to pick her up, "arms around my neck, alright?" he instructs gently.

She obliges, shakily wrapping her arms around him.

"Good girl. Ready?" Steve says with one hand on her back, helping her sit up.

She nods weakly.

After reaching one arm out to support under her legs, Steve stands up and follows Nancy up the stairs and out of the basement.

Half way up the main staircase, Max sniffles and congestion catches in the back of her throat. Involuntarily taking a shaky breath, she turns her head and coughs tiredly into Steve's chest.

"'m sorry" she groans, half asleep.

"Don't worry 'bout it" Steve dismisses as he adjusts her position in his arms.

At the top of the stairs Nancy continues to lead the way into her room, opening the door and clearing a few things off the bed before pulling back the covers. While Nancy pulls the curtains, Steve gently puts Max down and she immediately snuggles into the mattress, a small smile appearing on her face when Steve pulls the covers over her.

By the time Steve stands next to Nancy in the doorway Max is already drifting back off to sleep. Steve looks down at Nancy when he feels her shift against the doorframe, "you're really good with them Steve."


End file.
